


The Mysterious World

by Aquamarine_Ocean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Mysteries, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_Ocean/pseuds/Aquamarine_Ocean
Summary: If you asked anyone in the Multiverse- who knew about the Multiverse, to be specific- what Ink and Error’s relationship would be, they would probably say similar things.First, Error clearly fucking hated Ink. This was obvious, if the glitching and cursing and attacks weren’t clear enough.Second, Ink clearly fucking loved messing with Error. The sarcastic quips and defenses were clear enough.This is why it was such a surprise for Dream and Blue, when they went trying to find their friend with an idea of how to capture Error. The problem had been that Ink had created a new empty world, and was living in it- and didn’t give the key to them! They had to work hard to find it!So when they walked in on a blank part of the world, seeing Ink and Error in a surprisingly… erotic… embrace, to say that they were shocked was a bit of an understatement.
Relationships: Errorink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	The Mysterious World

When the Star Sanses came to be, it was clear who the leader was. Ink, despite his... quirks. He was the oldest, the first. His habits were strange, especially his habit of vanishing after every single fight as quick as he could. It seemed a game, honestly. There was a pattern, not that Dream and Blue noticed. Fights with Error had Ink disappearing quicker than usual. 

A couple times, Ink would even vanish for about a year! Now, being basically immortal himself, Dream didn't notice too much, but Blue worried immensely for his friend. Until his world of Underswap underwent a Reset without him, causing Blue to become an Outcode like the others. Then, he essentially became immortal in a sense, but his mothering habits continued. 

Ink was always scatterbrained, his once-white scarf covered in scribbles old and new, but it was strange to his friends that he always remembered Error. The soulless skeleton harbored no ill feelings to the glitchy skeleton- it was impossible- but Ink remembered everything about Error. Dream had mentioned once, decades ago, that it was like an obsession, and Ink had merely laughed. That did nothing to quell Dream and Blue's questioning.

Error, for his part, seemed to hate Ink's very being. It made sense, considering he was absolutely insane, and hated creation. Sometimes he seemed calm, but Blue and Dream were never fooled. He always attacked Ink, sometimes screaming incoherently about Creator-knows-what, and after a while, nobody questioned it at all. Sometimes he would fight Ink alone, sometimes he would gang up with Nightmare and his gang. There were periods of time with no fighting, but this specific time period was not like that.

It was yet another long, grueling, annoying fight. The Star Sanses- Ink, Dream, and Blue- fought valiantly, while the Dark Sanses- Nightmare, Dust, Horror, Cross, Killer, and (for once) Error- made it a point to annoy the Stars as much as they could. The battle ended at a stalemate, with each member of the fight wounded in some way. Ink vanished from the fight first, as usual.

Error quickly left as well, just as sudden as Ink, and that was new. The two sides- not totally enemies, it had been too long for that- looked at each other, bemused, and at once began to swap stories about the two vanishing after each fight. Ink left a fight before Blue could heal a broken leg? Error, looking strangely distressed, would leave before Nightmare could harvest his negative emotions. Which were unusually potent, as they often were when Ink got injured.

And then, each side mentioned that while the two skeletons clearly had some sort of base, nobody had ever been to it. Error had the Antivoid, but it was rather bare and bland for the Destroyer. Ink had his Doodlesphere, but it was just somewhere for Ink to work with the Creators. But their magical signatures couldn't be traced anywhere else, so it was a dead end. 

Several more fights passed in a similar manner, and after the fifth fight, the Stars and the Darks teamed up so they could finally find Ink and Error. Ink had his ink puddles, which would close up after the artist. Luckily, Error's portals were easier to trace. So Cross sacrificed a knife to keep the portal open. They all waited a bit, to make sure that Error didn't notice, but nothing happened. So Cross widened the portal, and the two groups went through the portal to find where Error was.

The world seemed to be like an Antivoid. It stretched on for a while. There seemed to be a forest of sorts, however, green suddenly overtaking the white. Walking was nearly silent, and the skeletons trudged in. It was a very small forest, and they could see the roof of a cabin somewhere in there. To stay quiet, they all walked leisurely in. There was a clearing in front, where the front door of the cabin was. And there was Error.

And Ink. 

It was both of them. Together. Not fighting. Quite the opposite, actually. The various skeletons had their magics summoned, preparing for some sort of fight, perhaps, and the magic either vanished instantly or took a sharp turn south.

The two were in a rather romantic embrace. Ink was on the grassy floor, his clothes strewn about. Error was on top of the artist, still mostly clothed, but his strings were clearly keeping the pale skeleton on the ground. Their magics were formed, and it was easy to see Ink's ecto. It began where his ribs (and empty, soulless chest, it was so deep and dark and black it seemed to be a void all on its own, how did Ink stand it-) ended, and went all the way to his knees. The skeleton was curvy, the Stars knew, shocked by the curves when he was wearing his clothes, and it was certainly apparent when he was naked. It was a female ecto, and Error's was male.

And they were fucking. Rather passionately, if Ink's muffled cries were anything to go by. Shocked to stillness, the skeletons could only watch as the two they had thought were enemies made love. Error had haphephobia, but he clearly had no issue touching Ink all over. Ink was clearly a loud lover, the reason for Error to be gagging him with his tongue- wait no, tongues, five blue tongues were in his mouth, holy fuck- and this was made apparent when Ink made a muffled scream of pleasure, his bones shuddering before going limp. Error froze up before relaxing with a groan, and he slowly climbed off Ink.

Ink was panting, his eyelights firmly in pulsing pink hearts, and he could only mumble happily as Error scooped him up, his strings snagging the artist's clothes, and headed inside. The Stars and the Darks glanced at each other, eyes wide, all in shock at what they saw. And they agreed to watch the two, see if anything changed.

Nothing did. Although, they began to see patterns. Nightmare could easily sense now when Ink got hurt, because Error's emotions would turn sour very quick. Ink's eyes never left Error, Blue noticed. Ink's paints were being refilled quite often, Dream noted to himself, and the two would swap glances ever so often when fighting. Cross noticed that when Error screamed at Ink, his yelling would sometimes make some sort of sense- Ink would do something stupid, and Error would yell at him about it during the next fight, when Ink couldn't argue back to keep their charade up.

This went on for a year. Finally, Dream couldn't stand it, and after yet another fight, he announced to everyone that he was going to confront Ink and Error about it. Everyone else demanded to come with him, and they entered the world once more. They walked up to the clearing, only for the door to slam open and for small skeletons to pour through. Blue yelped as one crashed into him, and everything came to a stop. The younger children screamed, and Ink and Error ran through quickly, brush and strings ready to kill. 

The Stars and Darks quickly found themselves inside the house, in the living room. Pictures of the family depicted how it had grown. First it was Ink and Error alone, then the two together. Horror never knew that Error wore glasses. Soon, twin skeletons joined the group.

"Paperjam and Gradient. I can see you looking at the pictures. Our oldest are Paperjam and Gradient, twins." Error spoke, startling the skeletons, but they stayed quiet, prompting him to continue. Error sighed, looking grumpy, but when Ink came in with mugs filled with hot cocoa, Error calmed. The two nuzzled and shared a skeleton kiss, and Ink perched himself on the arm of Error's chair, who kept a hand on his leg. "Then there's Spilled Ink, Inking Mistake, Copic Marker, Doodlebug, Resencere, Blur Color, and Design."

When each of the kids' names were called, they grinned briefly at the strange skeletons in their room before turning back to their respective arts. It seemed clear that while all had artistic ability, only a couple preferred to erase and destroy. Even Gradient and Design, who looked the most like Error, drew on tablets and created things. Ink looked very proud, and the two groups continued to talk about the hidden family.

When the false sun began to set, Error and Ink waved their friends goodbye, arms around each other. Their children waved goodbye as well, clamoring that 'the new family had to visit soon!!', and the skeletons who had barged in left to their respective bases, with a lot to think about.

And then Cross had a sudden, jarring thought. They continued having sex, even with so many children- how many were they planning to have?? As if answering his silent question, Ink and Error were talking. As long as Creators kept thinking of new children, they would keep having kids. After all, it wasn't like Error disliked children- he was a better parent than Ink!

Not that their friends would ever find that out. Bad enough they knew he was a proud dad of nine little artists, Creator forbid they find out that he was completely fine with more.

Right?


End file.
